1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shopping cart infant seat construction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional nesting shopping carts have heretofore been provided with a foldable seat structure adjacent the rear wall of the shopping cart whereby the displacement of a secondary gate inside the cart container causes a seat to unfold adjacent the rear wall of the shopping cart. The seat structures as heretofore provided are constructed of many moving parts, thus requiring movement of hinges or hingeable wire loops to cause the foldable displacement of the seat structure and secondary gate. A disadvantage of such construction is that the more moving parts there are, the more chances of malfunction or breakages exists. Further, the apparel being worn by an infant sitting on the seat may sometimes engage between these moving parts thus causing the apparel to tear when the infant displaces himself in the seat or when he is removed from the seat. A still further disadvantage is that because of the many moving parts, it is time-consuming and more expensive to construct the seat structure.